Val-a-Rooney
by Haiqa Kassim
Summary: okay so this is going to be a multiple chapter story.. its about the cutest child couple ever... parker and val! they both like each other a lot but are scared to admit it. what if they find themselves in a situation in which they both have to confess.. keep reading to find out!
1. Realization

**Hey guys! Haiqa here! So this is my very first fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy! please dont leave any rude comments if you dont like the story.**

 **This is gonna be a multiple chapter story and this is chapter one.. so enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Val's POV:-_

 _Oh my god! I just had the weirdest dream ever! I dreamt that I was in love with parker! I mean can you imagine that?! Parker Rooney! My rival! Oh well.. you cant really blame me… I mean have you looked at him he's adorable 3_

 _Oh alright! I'll admit.. I kinda sorta have a little crush on parker… okay, a HUGE crush. But he could never feel the same way. We were meant to be rivals. Nothing more. Nothing less._


	2. The Big Question

**_Hey guys! Hope you didn't forget about me. And thank you so much for all the people who left reviews! Anyways, here's chapter 2! Hope u guys enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:-_**

 ** _Me:- Oh hey there Parker, wanna do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Parker:- Sure! Parker and Val shipper does not own liv and maddie or any if its charcters._**

 ** _Me:- Thanks Parker!_**

 _Val-a-Rooney._

 _Chapter 2._

Parker's POV

Wow! That was a weird dream! **(Authors Note:- they had the same dream)** you know what? I never thought I would say this but… I think I like Val... Wait… scratch that… I KNOW I like Val. I know that as a man of science, I shouldn't believe in these type of things, but the dream… it was like a sign. Anyways, I should get ready for school.

I don't know why but I just want to look nice today.

 _I know why._

Who said that?

 _Oh its just me, your conscious._

Wait aren't you and I the same person?

 _Yes we are._

Then why are you referring to yourself in third person?

 _I dunno, I just want to._

Okay then…

( At school )

As soon as I came out of the science lab, a flyer caught my eye. Hmm.. "boom or doom chemistry challenge"? that could be fun. And I could ask Val to be my partner. If Val is my partner for the boom or doom, there's no way we'll lose. And I could spend more time with her.

Oh there she comes now while holding… two beakers?

" Hey Val, what's in the beakers?"

" One's concentrated fox urine for enzyme analyses, the other one's apple juice…. Shoot, I forgot which is which… lunch is gonna be exciting!" Val answers

Okay this is the perfect time to ask her to the boom or doom.. come on parker, you can do this. Just take a deep breath.

" What do you say, me and you, Friday night?" I say pointing towards the flyer. Val takes a look at the flyer, hesitates and says " Seriously, you and me?"

" I cant think of a better pair"

(giggles) " Umm, yes, I'd like that, see you later" she says with a smile and.. wait a Minuit was she blushing?. Wow I made her blush. Im kinda glad that she said yes.

(someone claps)

I turn around and see…

 **Oooohh cliffy! anyways please reveiw, and stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Author's note pls read

**_Authors note: please read._**

 ** _Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to make something clear to all the reviewers. A guest asked me if all chapters are going to be this short, well the answer is, that this is going to be a long story so if you guys want chapters to be updated quickly then yes, all chapters are not going to be more 500 words since I have a tight schedule and I can only write so much in a day_**

 ** _Plus, im only 12 years old so I cant write that much. So yeah.. and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Stay tuned for chapter 3!_** ** _J_**


	4. Confusion

**_Hey guys, Haiqa here. So thankyou sooo much for all the reviews. And if some of you are thinking that this story is going to be exactly like stand up-a-rooney, well your wrong, this is a completely different plot_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Me:- Oh hey Val, wanna do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Val:- Oh yeah sure, Parker and Val shipper doesn't own liv and ma… wait, do I her a helicopter?_**

 ** _(walks away)_**

 ** _Me:- Wait Val! You have to do the disclaimer (sigh) I do not own liv and maddie._**

 ** _Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Oh btw the italics are peoples thoughts._**

Parker's POV

 _( Someone claps )_

Joey comes in and says " well well well, I had no idea , that my brother was such a PLAYA!"

 _Huh? What does he even mean?_

" What are you talking about munch?"

" You just asked Val to the dance, hence, the PLAYA!" he says in a weird tone

 _Umm no I didn't, did I?_

" what? No I asked her to do Boom or Doom with me"

" No, you said ' _me and you, Friday night.'_ And then you went like this. " he says while pointing to the flyer for the school dance.

"KAPAO!, you asked her to the Boom Shaboom dance"

 _Wait what? Oh man how could I have missed something so big. So wait did she say yes to the challenge or to the dance? Well, even if she did say yes to the dance, then that must mean she likes me right? But what if she said yes to the challenge? Ugghh girls are sooo confusing._

" I know right!" Joey says

" huh?"

" You were reading your thoughts out loud" he says.

" Oh." I say my face suddenly turning red.

" You really like her don't you ?" Joey says with a smirk.

" (sigh) yes, I do, I really do. I mean, how could you not. She just draws me in with that smile, and those beautiful blue eyes, I always seem to get lost in them. She is just so….." I trail off while day dreaming about Val.

Joey's POV

 _Aww these two would make such a cute couple! I totally ship "PAL"_

" But Parker?"

" Yeah?" he answers

"What do you think she said yes to, the challenge or the dance?"

" Oh I hadn't really thought of that " he says

" Well you better find out because they are both on Friday night" I say

" Yeah I'll try " he says sadly while walking away

Parker's POV

 _Okay how do I ask Val without making my self look like an idiot? Oh right, I'll just ask her what she is going to wear. That will be easy._

 _Val's POV (finally!)_

 _OMG! I cant believe Parker asked me to be his partner for the challenge.!_

 ** _( Author's note: Val thinks that Parker asked her to the challenge alright? )_**

 _Well at first I thought he asked me to the dance but I knew it was too good to be true. At least now I get to spend time with him._

 ** _Well there you go, sorry it's a little short but come on, cut me some slack, there is only so much a twelve year old can write! Anyways stay tuned for chapter 4!_**


	5. happiness or sadness

**_Hey guys, what sup? Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews!_**

 ** _Okay so I have a question, do you think I should add a kiss? Or would that be too awkward? Voting starts from now on and ends at 31_** ** _st_** ** _January, 2017. 3:00 am_**

 ** _So vote now for.. kiss or no kiss_**

 ** _Anyways here is chapter 5_**

 _Parker's pov_

 _You know what I think I should go to liv for some advice. I'll ask Val tomorrow._

 _( at home )_

"Hey liv, I've got a story idea for an episode of… umm.. uhh.." _uggh I really dont want to say it!_

" Sing it _loouuddaaaahhhhh"_

" Yeah, sure, yeah that's the one" I said

" Okay so this really cool guy asks Sasha to do a chemistry challenge with him by gesturing to a flyer, but the flyer is right next to a banner for the school dance.. and he is not sure weather she said yes to the challenge or the dance.. sooo what do YOU think the cool guy should do.. I need to know ASAP."

 _Liv thinks about it for a second. I really hope she doesn't find out that im talking about myself…_

" Wait a second, you just said _I_ as in _you._ This isn't a story idea you're coming to me for girl advice!" she says happily while giggling.

 _Aww man.. she noticed_ _L_ _now she is gonna go all mom on me!_

" I am going to go get a pot of tea, I'm gonna get my pam flute CD" she says while walking away. " Come on liv, don't be mom" she just laughs and says " oh yeah.. I guess I do kinda sound like mom"

" What if she wants to go to the dance, I don't want to hurt her feelings"

" Okay so you do not want to go to the dance with this girl right?"

 _Well, now that I think about it, it would be kind of nice to take Val to the dance._

" Actually, you know what? I do want to take her to the dance, but the thing is… I don't know if she wants to go with me."

" awww Parker, why don't you just ask her?" Liv suggests.

" And make myself look like total idiot in front of her? No way!" I half shouted half whispered.

" Oh come on Parker!" she insists.

"okay fine!"

( At school )

 _Val's pov_

 _Oh yay! I found out which one is apple juice! Wait… don't ask.._

 _Oh shoot, Parkers coming.. do I look okay? I need to look my best for Parker. Oh here he comes!_

" Heeeeyyyyy Val" he says awkwardly. _Why is he so nervous around me. Is that a good thing? Does it mean he likes me? No way! Well of course I'm not sure about it but anyways._

" Hey parker! I figured out which ones apple juice…. I'm not going to tell you how." _Ugghhh why did I have to say that.. now he will think I'm psycho._

"so.." he rubs the back of his neck. Why do boys even do that? " Umm about Friday night… what are you going to wear to.. to that thing.. that we're doing.. together… with us!" he asks nervously.

Hmm doesn't he know that we have to wear a lab coat?

" Oh and also, do you know how to couple dance?"

 _Huh? Wait, did he just ask me to the dance? Even better! OMG! I think I'm going to faint.. ok Val.. keep your cool. Okay this is confusing, challenge or dance? Okay then I'm just going to have to wing it_

" Oh you know just like the flyer says, I'm gonna wear something smart festive dressy casual" _I said hoping he would agree to go to the dance._

 _"_ _Oh ! well…."_

 ** _To be continued… I hope you guys liked it. And don't forget to vote for kiss or no kiss. Stay tuned for chapter 6! Yay! ~Haiqa_**


	6. The dance part 1

**_Hey guys, Haiqa here. Okay so according to the votes for the "kiss or no kiss contest" we have_**

 ** _5 votes for kiss_**

 ** _2 votes for no kiss._**

 ** _Well majorities authority._**

 ** _Anyways. This is chapter 6. Enjoy!_**

 _Parker's POV:_

 _"_ Oh you know just like the flyer says, I'm gonna wear something smart festive dressy casual" Val said. _Oh my god! Yayyyyyyy! She thinks I'm taking her to the dance. Woohhoooo! Alright parker, don't be nervous. Just keep your calm._

" Oh ! Well…" I say while stammering in between.

" Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure it will be beautiful, just like you" _Yes! Nice line Parkster! As soon as I said that Val blushed. I like knowing that I can make her blush, she just looks soooo cute._

 _"_ Awww thanks Parker, you're the best." _She says while kissing me on the cheek and walking away. Now it was my turn to blush. I know this sounds kinda cliché, but I am never washing this cheek again. I daydream about Val ( again ) and walk away with a goofy smile plastered on my face._

 _Val's POV:_

 _Eeeeeppppp! I can't believe I just kissed Parker, well it was on the cheek but anyways. I'm going to the dance with Parker Rooney! I just can't wait for Friday night!_

 _Wait a second.. What am I gonna wear?_

 _Parker's POV:_

 _Okay so the dance is tomorrow and I still don't know what to wear. Doesn't this usually happen to girls. Uggh I'll just ask Liv. Hopefully she won't make fun of me. "_ Oh hey Liv?" I ask.

"yeah?"

" Okay so I am taking Val to the dance and I need some fa…"

" Oh yayyyyyyyy! You guys would make such a cute couple! " she cuts me off. I blush.

" Ok so anyways, I need some fashion advice. Can you help me, I don't know what to wear."

" oh sure. We have to go _SHOPPING!"_

" ugghhh fine!"

 _I hate going shopping with Liv!_

 _Val's Pov_ :

 _Ok so I have searched my closet and I still can't find anything to wear. Oh wait a second what's this? OMG I have found the prefect dress! Its and orange one with multi—colored shapes on it. I didn't even know I had this dress. Oh well. Now I just have to wear some shoes and some jewelry with this and I am all ready._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _Ok so Liv got me a blue suit and a pink/ white corsage for Val. I have to say I look just fine. I am all ready._

 _( At school )_

 _(Still parker's pov)_

 _I was waiting outside the lab for Val with the corsage in my hand. I was getting kinda nervous. Why am I getting nervous I mean it's just Val._

 _"_ Hey Parker _" Val says out of nowhere._

 _"_ Oh h hey V. V .Val " _I say while stuttering, dude stop stuttering!_

" So how'd ya think, I don't usually do smart festive dressy casual. _" she says while giggling. I take a moment to look at her dress. She looked even cuter in it!_

" You couldn't look more perfect _" as I said that she just smiles and blushes. I take her hand and put the corsage on. Then I offer my arm and say "_ Shall we shaboom? _"_

" We shall "

 ** _Hey guys, so I will update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after because I am SUPER BUSY with exams._**

 ** _And I will also add in the kiss later. Pls don't forget to review. Bye! ~Haiqa_**


	7. Last chapter!

**_Hey guys, Haiqa here. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! So this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The kissing chapter! Also known as the last chapter._** ** _L_**

 ** _But don't worry, I'm going to write a lot of pal one shots._**

 ** _So here's chapter 7! Enjoy!_**

 _Parker's pov:_

 _"_ _Shall we shaboom?"_

 _"_ _We shall"_

 _( At the dance )_

 _Me and Val danced for some time and talked about the " Mars Madness" competition. We were having a great time! Then all of a sudden a slow song came up. I looked at Val nervously but she just smiled. I took her hand while ignoring the sparks trailing through my arm. I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach. I slowly lead her to the dance floor._

 _We swayed together for some time not even noticing that the song was finished and another slow song came up. I was just so lost in her beautiful blue eyes. I slowly start to lean in, just hoping if I am not making the biggest mistake of my life._

 _Val's pov:_

 _WOW I am having the time of my life… with my crush! Eeeeppp! We were just talking and eating, and now we are slow dancing together, this is so romantic! He has his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms are around his neck. We are just gazing into each other's eyes. I never realized what a deep shade of brown his eyes are._

 _Wait a second, he is leaning in! what should I do, OMG is he gonna kiss me, what should I do I have never kissed anyone before! Oh well, I'll just wing it. I slowly close the gap between us and capture his lips into an amazing kiss. I felt sparks going up and down my body, and I am literally in heaven right now. Pure bliss! We pulled away._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just kissed Val! This is like a dream come true. Her lips were so soft it was like kissing a cloud. She tasted like strawberries! The kiss lasted for about five seconds, but she pulled away too quickly for my liking. We just looked at each other with goofy smiles on our faces. Okay so this was it. I was going to ask Val to be my girlfriend. Hopefully she would say yes._

 _Val's pov:_

 _Parker got down on one knee as if he was about to propose. He held my hands and said_

 _"_ Val Wishhart, you know that I have liked you for a long time and I just wanted to ask… will you be my girlfriend?"

 _OMG! He just asked me out!_

 _I simply pecked him on the lips and said.._

 _"_ I would love to"

And we kissed again.

( The end )

 ** _Well that was awkward to write! Anyways. This is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and don't worry I will be writing lots and lots of other stories, so stay tuned for more! ~Haiqa._**


End file.
